1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a rigid and durable non-metallic release laminate for holding food items that are being processed in a conventional baking oven, microwave oven, toaster oven, convection oven, multi-technology oven, or other oven type.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various structures are known for use as baking sheets, pizza pans, microwave oven plates, and the like which directly support food in an oven. Rigid baking sheets and pans used in conventional ovens are often made from metal or glass. While these materials have excellent heat resistance, they may not easily release the food product after completion of cooking. It can require significant effort to remove the food product and scrape the residual food from the metal or glass surface.
This problem has been alleviated in metal structures by covering the surface exposed to the food with porcelain, silicone resin, polytetrafluoroethylene or a metallic composite that is tailored for easy release of the food. While these improved structures are useful in conventional baking ovens and toaster ovens, they are not very useful in microwave ovens where metal can interfere with the cooking process. Furthermore, metal-based structures can undesirably retain heat after removal from the oven due to the high thermal conductivity and capacity of metal. The support plates used in microwave ovens are often formed from tempered glass, which is not easily coated with a release material.
Also known in the art are disposable release laminates formed of wax-coated paper, PTFE-coated foil, and other inexpensive and lightweight materials. These structures are typically not durable, in that they are only intended for single use and will not withstand repeated washings. Also, they typically hold only a single food product or single servings of a few food products, and are not large enough or strong enough for larger-scale uses.
There is a need for a durable and self-supporting material for use in forming baking sheets or other cooking structures. There is also a need for a material that does not retain heat long after removal from a heat source.